Dark Metal Devil Chick
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: New adventure with CeCe aka Solar Chick and Rocky aka Crystal Cutie. Warning: Sadness!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**Dark Metal Devil Chick**

**CeCe and Rocky ( as Solar Chick and Crystal Cutie, of course ) are fighting against the evil Black Doctor Shadow.**

"Say goodbye to your favorite friend, freak!" says Doctor Shadow to Rocky.

Doctor Shadow fire his energy-rifle and a red beam hits CeCe and she falls to the floor as if she was dead.

"No, Solar Chick! Me is gonna help ya!" says Rocky out loud as she run over to her BFF.

"Fuck you! Too late! Your sweet best friend is mine now and you can never get her back." says Doctor Shadow as he press a button on his jacket.

CeCe and Doctor Shadow disappear in a blast of white smoke.

"No...CeCe!" screams Rocky as she begin to cry.

The sadness transform Rocky from Crystal Cutie back to her normal civilian self.

A few minutes later in a dark room somewhere.

CeCe is held prisoner, big heavy iron chains keeps her in place and from using her powers.

"So, Miss Solar Chick...or should I say CeCe Jones." says Doctor Shadow as he enter the room. "Wanna join my side of your own free will or do I have to force you?"

"Me shall never be evil." says CeCe.

"Fine! Then we're doin' this the hard way." says Doctor Shadow.

Guys dressed in black robes enter the room and begins to attach some weird black metal cyber-armor to CeCe's superhero-outfit.

"End of the sweet Solar Chick. Hello to Dark Metal Devil Chick." says Doctor Shadow.

It takes nearly 50 minutes for Doctor Shadow's men to attach all the armor to poor little CeCe.

Finally they put on the last piece, a black iron helmet that hide half of CeCe's face.

"Activate mind-control, code 0001 Alpha." says Doctor Shadow.

"Command me, my lord." says CeCe.

"CeCe Jones, you are now my new battle-bitch known as Dark Metal Devil Chick. Your mission, kill Crystal Cutie." says Doctor Shadow with an evil smile.

"Yes, sir! Kill the Crystal Cutie, yes." says CeCe, her voice now dark and robot-ish.

"Awesome! Remember, you have to kill Crystal Cutie." says Doctor Shadow.

"Yes! Kill the Crystal Cutie." says CeCe, her voice still totally dark and robot-ish.

The next night, Rocky ( as Crystal Cutie ) is knocked down from the sky while out flying.

"Hey, who did that...?" says Rocky.

"Me!" says Dark Metal Devil Chick as she appear in front of Rocky.

Rocky is on the ground. She is hurt bad.

"Ha, what a fuckin' fun time! Little sweet lame Crystal Cutie is gonna die. Any last wish?" says Dark Metal Devil Chick.

"Oh no!" says Rocky when she sees who her enemy is.

"Prepare to die!" says Dark Metal Devil Chick.

"CeCe, what's the freakin' doctor done to you? Are you there? CeCe, my sweetie, can you hear me?" says Rocky.

"You little slut. The girl you knew as CeCe Jones is gone. I'm only Dark Metal Devil Chick now." says Dark Metal Devil Chick.

"I don't believe that, not in a thousand years. CeCe is still in there somewhere. I just need to make her listen." says Rocky as she slowly get up.

"No way, Rocky!" says Dark Metal Devil Chick. "You're too weak to defeat me. I was once CeCe so I know all about your fighting-style. There's nothing that you can do that can surprise me."

Dark Metal Devil Chick use her powerful black iron fist to punch Rocky so hard that she fly into a nearby trash can.

"Ha, feel the pain!" says Dark Metal Devil Chick with an evil weird laugh.

"CeCe, please stop..." says Rocky as she begin to cry.

"CeCe is dead, me is the Dark Metal Devil Chick!" says Dark Metal Devil Chick.

"No!" says Rocky. "CeCe, remember how sweet you are."

"Don't ya fuckin' understand this? CeCe is dead. I'm Dark Metal Devil Chick." says Dark Metal Devil Chick.

"CeCe, maybe Doctor Shadow made you forget most things, but he can not make you forget this..." says Rocky as she pull off her left-hand glove.

On her arm, Rocky has a cute sweet bracelet that CeCe made herself and gave to Rocky as a gift.

Written on the bracelet are the words "To my cutie Rocky from your funky CeCe. Best Friends Forever."

"You made this for me so we'd always know that we're BFF." says Rocky. "Come on, CeCe! You gotta break free...you gotta remember."

"No!" says Dark Metal Devil Chick as she aim two large guns on her shoulders towards Rocky.

"CeCe, don't kill me! You will never forgive yourself if you do it. I'm your best friend. Try to remember how much you love me." says Rocky.

"No! Die, Rocky!" says Dark Metal Devil Chick as she fire her guns.

Rocky manage to avoid the attack.

Dark Metal Devil Chick fire her guns again.

This time Rocky is hit and falls down dead.

Suddenly the dark armor CeCe is wearing breaks into pieces.

CeCe has broken free from the mind-control.

"Oh no, Rocky!" says CeCe as she begin to cry.

CeCe run over to Rocky's dead body.

"Rocky my sweetie, please don't die. I need you with me." says CeCe through her tears as she holds Rocky's body in her arms.

A single bright tear falls from CeCe's eye and it lands on Rocky's face.

Rocky starts to glow with a white / silver light.

"Hi, CeCe! You're you again. I knew you weren't gone." says Rocky in a soft friendly tone as she slowly open her eyes and smile.

"Awwww, Rocky! You are alive!" says a very happy CeCe as she gives Rocky a nice friendly hug.

"So are you. I'm so happy that you are yourself again." says Rocky.

"Me too. Doctor Shadow forced me to become Dark Metal Devil Chick. I didn't wanna be her. Doctor Shadow made me do it." says CeCe.

"I know, CeCe. I know that you are my friend." says Rocky.

"Awww, Sweet Rocks! Me will always and forever be your BFF." says CeCe.

"Awww, CeCe Funky-Sweetie Jones!" says Rocky with a cute smile.

Later, CeCe enters Doctor Shadow's castle.

"Hi, Doc!" says CeCe with a teasing smile.

"Solar Chick, how the fuck...?" says Doctor Shadow surprised.

"Nothing can break the friendship Rocky and me have." says CeCe. "Isn't that true, Sweet Rocks?"

"Very true, sweetie." says Rocky as she enter the room too.

CeCe and Rocky charge up their powers and does a special combo-attack that kills Doctor Shadow.

"Yay! We did it, Sweet Rocks! Super-power High Five!" says CeCe.

CeCe and Rocky high five each other with their hands charged with a bright super-light.

"Yay! Oh yes, we totally did." says Rocky.

Rocky and CeCe does a small happy-dance.

As they fly home across the night sky together, Rocky says "CeCe, I'm so happy that you're my BFF."

"Awww, Rocky! You know that I love you very much. I will always be your awesome BFF, no matter what." says CeCe.

"Thanks so much, CeCe!" says Rocky.

"My pleasure." says CeCe.

"I could never ask for a better friend than you, CeCe Funky-Babe Jones. You are totally super-mega awesome." says Rocky.

"Yup! Me is an awesome girl." says CeCe.

"Promise that you'll always be around for me." says Rocky.

"I promise. You'll always have me." says CeCe.

**The End.**


End file.
